Hot Chocolate with Extra Cream
by ThatKlaineFan
Summary: Jeff Sterling always visits the Lima Bean every Tuesday morning. But today sees the start of something new...
1. Broken Alarm Clocks and Secret Admirers

**Hey guys, just the start of my new Niff fanfiction!**

**Please review and leave what you like and dislike!**

**And maybe check out my other Klaine fanfic, 'We'll Get There Someday!'**

* * *

><p>The Lima Bean was Westerville Ohio's very own take on Starbucks. It was generally where anyone that lived by went for their coffee needs. This included the boarding school, Dalton Academy for boys. As the school held home for around nine hundred, hyperactive boys, the local coffee shop was always full of blue blazers with red piping. In fact on days when there wasn't one Dalton student in the shop, people generally started to worry. However not many days went by when the workers didn't see a flash of blue and red and heard the sound of the schools singing group, The Warblers.<p>

Tuesday 13th January, anyone who knew what day it was would understand that today was the day that Jeff Sterling visited his local coffee shop. Jeff was a well-dressed Dalton Academy student and Warbler, his Tuesdays were always much the same. Wake up at 7:30am, get washed, get dressed and then visit the Lima Bean as this was the earliest he got up all week and he figured a warm beverage and a cool walk would wake him up and ready him for the day. Today was much the same as any Tuesday. His alarm sounded at 7:30, but today Jeff was even more tired than usual, without thinking he grabbed his alarm clock and threw across the room as he couldn't make the thing shut up. With the loud crash he sat upright in his bed realising what he'd done. 'Why did I do that?' he sighed to himself as he rubbed his red eyes. He then threw back his bed sheets and with a stretch and a shiver dragged himself to the now broken alarm clock and squinted hard. He picked up two of the largest pieces looked at the mechanics inside and sighed again, 'no way I can fix this' he thought to himself and threw them back on the floor. He then, in a zombie like pace, walked to the bathroom, and threw one of his arms in the air as if to say 'I'll clean that shit up later.'

After twenty minutes he returned to his room to find Wes sat on his sofa with a large tray. Jeff squinted at the tray, Jeff's eye sight was rather poor without his glasses or contacts he couldn't see hardly anything at all especially on a morning, and an early one at that.

'Jeffrey Sterling! I bought you this for your birthday and no you've broken it!' Wes shouted at a still really tired Jeff.

Jeff at this point was still only in his boxer shorts, but with nine hundred boys living in one school they all kind of got used to seeing each other in barely any clothes. However Wes was a little different, he was old fashioned in certain ways, and he got embarrassed easily. When he finally did realise that Jeff was half naked he threw the tray of clock parts on Jeff's sofa and stormed out of the room. Jeff laughed to himself and walked to his dresser and pulled out his white shirt, uniform trousers and tie and walked to the bathroom, not forgetting clean underwear. Then he returned to the bathroom.

After another half an hour of Jeff attempting to flatten his untameable fringe he was finally ready to visit one of his favourite places. The Lima Bean. He grabbed his blazer and his long black coat, pushed his glasses on and set off for the door, not forgetting his Gryffindor scarf. Jeff really did love Harry Potter. Just as he set off down Dalton's long dark corridors he heard a roar from Wes and David's dorm room, he peaked inside to see David throwing all of Wes's uniform shirts on the floor. 'Keep your shit out of my drawers!' David yelled at an angry Wes who was running round their dorm recollecting his things. Jeff laughed lightly and kept on walking, all he could think was how lucky he was to have his very own dorm. Sometimes he did really get lonely and wondered what it would be like when he finally did get a roommate. But for now, he kind of liked being alone…

He finally reached the main Dalton entrance and pushed open the heavy wooden door. In doing so a blast of cold air hit him straight in the face. He quickly entered the unpleasant weather and banged the door shut. At Dalton, if you left the door open too long on a winter's day you could get punished badly, as their heating bills were through the roof during the winter and letting in more cold air just added to the problem. Frost covered the courtyard flower beds and patches of ice were dotted the path like a pattern. Jeff walked carefully, but ended up looking like Bambi with his long skinny legs. He slipped and skated all the way to the coffee shop until he could finally see the Lima Bean to save him from this wintery horror. He started to walk quicker when he could finally see it. But unfortunately this wasn't his best idea. He fell straight on his bum, 'ahhh' he yelped, and rubbed his back as the cold and pain headed straight up his spine. As familiar voice shouted 'Jeff!' as they exited the Lima Bean. Jeff looked up to see a pair of big brown eyes looking at him. 'N-Nick?' Jeff squinted as his glasses had fallen off during the fall.

Nick grinned at his lanky friend and quickly passed him his glasses. Jeff took them with a smile and gain sight. 'Th-thank you Nick!' Jeff said and blushed but the cover of winter just made it look like he was cold. Nick pulled Jeff to his feet and beamed a smile at him. 'You okay now?' Nick asked, a fog of cold air emerged from Nick's mouth as he spoke. Jeff nodded and rubbed his glasses on his coat to clear the dirt and little amount of snow that covered the path. 'Take it easy' Nick said grinning at Jeff and stroked Jeff's arm, which sent tingles up Jeff's arm an. Nick then carried on up the path to return to Dalton. Jeff turned and watched him walk away, sighing again. His face by now was as red as a tomato. 'Will he ever see me? Like really see me?' Jeff thought and headed up the path to the Lima Bean. He pushed open the door with a strong force as the door was heavy and the wind was preventing an easy entrance.

'Hurry and close that door, sweet pea!' Gloria, one of the waitresses, shouted to Jeff from the door.

Jeff smiled and did as he was told. Gloria was one of the elder workers and owner of the coffee shop; she managed to remember the name of every Dalton student that visited the shop. Jeff walked slowly to the till holding his back. 'Usual please Gloria!' Jeff said stuffing his hand in his pocket to find his wallet. Gloria nodded but then looked startled.

'I actually can't do that for you Jeff' She explained smiling softly.

Jeff looked puzzled, 'why?' he asked.

'Because I have to give you this!' She said pulling a hot chocolate from behind the coffee machine. 'This is a Lima Bean signature hot chocolate with extra cream, from your admirer!' she furthered he explanation.

Jeff was still completely puzzled, 'but who is my admirer?' he asked scratching the back of his head looking at the large mug covered in cream.

'That would be telling wouldn't it!' Gloria replied to him smiling, she then grabbed a cloth and headed to the tables to clean them leaving Jeff completely puzzled.

'My admirer?' Jeff said quietly but aloud, 'who could that be?'

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>**

** I don't own Glee or any of its characters!**


	2. Bullies and Best Friends

**To answers everyones question,**

**yes this was based on that adorable picture of Riker :3**

**This is a little angsty... Sorry if its a bit much!**

**Please keep reviewing! **

* * *

><p>After standing idly, head completely in disarray, Jeff lifted the drink and continued to the nearest table. He placed the drink in front of him on probably the most unsteady table in the Lima Bean and then took his seat. He was still looking completely confused at the drink, 'who could it be?' he thought to himself over and over. Eventually he thought he'd glance around the shop in hope of seeing one familiar face. However no such luck came to Jeff, there wasn't one other blazer in the shop. He looked back at the drink, half smiled and shrugged and with that took a sip from his drink. 'mmm' he said placing the mug back in front of him. It was perfect, it was warm and smooth. It tasted as good as it looked. But in the back of his mind all he could think was, who could have done this? Who liked Jeff? Since the day Jeff came out to the world bullies made him feel like no one ever would or could like him. Jeff froze for a moment. Maybe it was a joke… Maybe someone was messing with him. With this he stood from his chair and left without a thought in his mind. He could feel his eyes filling with warm water. He couldn't hold it back anymore, tears fell from his eyes. Flash backs flicked through his head. All the bruises and cuts that he'd received from bullies throughout his life, he could almost feel the pain of them again. He slipped again on the ice which made him feel worse. He honestly couldn't hold it together at all by this point. Luckily while he sat on the floor holding his now bleeding leg, David, head Warbler, happened to be walking past. He froze in his tracks and turned and ran to his tall friend.<p>

'Jeff? What happened?' David asked dropping to his knees in front of Jeff.

Jeff just shook his head as his body quivered.

'Come on, let's get you inside!' David said pulling Jeff to his feet and leading him to his dorm. Jeff rubbed his eyes hard, red circles covered them. They were soar and stung, but he shook it off. He couldn't cry anymore. He wouldn't let this beat him again, he was probably overreacting anyway. But how /could/ anyone like him? Jeff… He was just average… Not even average…

As David lead him upstairs a familiar voice shouted the two of them.

'David? JEFF!' Nick shouted as he ran to them.

'W-what happened? C-Can I help? Who did what? Oh my god, Jeff are you ok?' Nick said as he pulled Jeff into a hug.

Jeff felt his heart go soft and warm, he put his arms around Nick and held him close for a short time. Well until David cleared his throat and made both boys aware that he was still there. They broke and David smirked. 'Guessing you're ok now Jeff?' David said elbowing Jeff in the ribs. Jeff turned a soft red and shot David an evil glare. David happened to be the only one that knew for sure that Jeff really liked Nick. Most of the other boys guessed, but Jeff himself had told David and David wasn't the kind of person that would go round telling other people against Jeff's wishes. He knew that Jeff had trust issues, which linked back to his past, so he didn't want to hurt him.

'I-I should go…' Nick stuttered and headed off down the corridor and into his dorm room without looking back.

David laughed and looked at Jeff's face as he was still fixed in the same direction Nick had headed off in.

'Come on lover boy!' David said pulling Jeff's arm into his dorm room. 'Wes isn't in so you can explain what happened back there!'

Jeff sighed as David pulled him away from his love, 'nothing happened ok?' Jeff explained.

'I don't believe you, you know that right dude?' David laughed as he pulled to cans of coke from his fridge.

Jeff sighed again, 'fine! If you really want to know, I went to the Lima Bean this morning and… something really weird happened…'

David sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar and opened his can, 'yeah?'

'Gloria… she said someone had ordered a drink for me… well, my admirer bought it for me…' Jeff explained lightly playing with the material on his coat.

'Oh… I bet it was Nick!' David said and laughed. 'He loves you and you know it!'

'No he does not!' Jeff lightly yelled at David. 'Anyway I have things to do!' He placed the unopened can on the breakfast bar in front of his friend and left his dorm room.

'Could it have been Nick… he was at the Lima Bean… No! Nick couldn't love Jeff, why would he? But if it wasn't Nick… who was it?' Jeff thought and entered his dorm room.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**I don't own Glee or any of its characters!**


	3. History Class and Overly Loud Friends

**Thanks for all the lovely responses guys!**

**I know this is really short! SORRY D:  
><strong>

**I really appreciate it! I hope you like this chapter, and the fic in general!**

**Please keep reviewing!**

**I'd love it if you would :3**

* * *

><p>After an hour of being completely puzzled by the mystery of the hot chocolate Jeff decided to forget it. Sitting around all day wondering who bought him a hot chocolate was silly and a waste of time. It was quite obviously a onetime thing so he decided to just completely forget about it. No harm was done and no one other than Jeff, David and Gloria knew so no-one else was surely going to find out. Anyway Jeff had things to do any sitting about something like this really was pointless.<p>

A full day of still continuously, as hard as he tried, thinking about who it could be passed. 4:30pm came slower than usual and Jeff had just finished up in History class. Their teacher, Mr Edwards, was in a good mood and decided to let the boys out on time unlike his usual 10 minutes late, as he made them tidy his class room until it sparkled like the night sky.

'Well boys, you've worker exceedingly hard these last few weeks,' Mr Edwards praised them, 'so I will let you go a little earlier, and I will see you again on Friday.'

The short stumpy teacher then grabbed his light tweed jacket and exited his classroom. As the door closed softly all the boys let out a sigh of relief.

'However boys!' Wes started, all relief that was within the classroom quickly flew out of the window. 'Warbler practice will start in T-minus 20 minutes.'

As soon as Wes even said 'warbler practice', fifteen boys left the classroom. They weren't Warblers and most of them found Wes rude and bossy.

'Pass the message onto the rest of the boys!' Wes added as he picked up his bag and several books and marched out of the classroom and down the corridor to the practice room.

The other warblers trailed out, their shoulders hanging low with defeat and exhaust, they slowly drifted to their dorms to drop of bags and homework they'd collected throughout the day. Jeff was one member of the herd of tired musicians, however David grabbed him by the shoulders.

'Aren't you going to French to tell your boyfriend about the Warbler meeting?' David asked pinching Jeff's cheeks.

Jeff blushed hard, 'I'm regretting telling you about Nick, and he is _not_ my boyfriend! We don't even know if the dudes on my team!' Jeff whispered so as to not let others hear.

'He so is dude! He totally wants you!' David laughed.

'Who wants Jeff?' that same familiar voice asked. Jeff froze like a deer in the head lights. 'Guys?' Nick said inquisitively as he joined the pair.

'No we weren't talking about someone who wanted Jeff!' David lied and added a laugh to make it more believable.

'Yeah, we were talking about someone… e-else…' Jeff added, making David's lie less convincing. 'anyway, places to see, people to be…' Jeff stumbled over his words but then ran to his dorm room without looking back. He shut his door behind him and kept his back against and slid to the floor.

'_Fucking hell_…' he sighed…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>

**I don't own Glee or any of its beautiful characters!**


	4. Sassy Warblers and Sebastian Smythe

**Hey guys! I'm back already!**

**I don't think I addressed which picture of Riker prompted me to do this...**

**It was the really adorable one with the hot chocolate!**

**But anyways, enjoy and please please keep reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Jeff sat and felt sorry for himself, however he had moved from the door, he was now on his sofa, for around ten minutes until a loud banging on his door made him snap out of his thoughts. He ran to it, nearly tripping on an abandoned Sprite can, and pulled open the mahogany door.<p>

'Oh, it's you' Jeff said displeased.

David stepped into his dorm looked up and down the corridor quickly and then shut the door. 'You will never guess what!' He whispered to him, even though he'd already checked to see if the coast was clear.

'What?' Jeff said unenthusiastically as he threw himself back on his sofa.

'Sebastian Smythe is joining the Warblers!' David said slightly worried and slightly excited.

'The popular guy? Dude I think you got that wrong, why would he wanna hang around with us losers?' Jeff added, still not moving nor changing his tone for that of a shocked one.

'Dude! It's real, I was looking for some of my work in mine and Wes's dorm, and I found his application!' David said moving next to Jeff.

Jeff still didn't seem impressed or shocked. 'Dude, you know I'm not really all that bothered right? I don't like popular people because they're either stuck up or well… douchebags!' Jeff said standing up and grabbing his bag, 'anyway, come on we better get to Warbler practice before Wes stews us and eats us for his dinner!' Jeff said running out of his dorm.

David smiled a little at the 'stews us' part and then joined his friend.

Eventually after David had to retie his laces on his new black school shoes like three times, which made Jeff complain more about how annoying David was as a best friend, they finally reached the meeting.

Wes banged his gavel, 'you two are late!' he yelled at them both and then pointed his dark gavel to David and then to the chair next to him. 'Sit!' he then said to David. David was on the Warbler council, so his seat was unfortunately next to Wes, he looked to his friend Jeff, smiled but then took his seat.

'Now…' Wes started after banging his gavel down for a second time, 'we have some serious business on our hands today Warblers.' He added looking slowly around the room at his fellow Warblers.

Jeff was sitting at the back on small light wooden table with his other friend Trent Nixon. Trent was sassy and generally didn't take any of the shit that Wes liked handing out. Which kind of reflected at this moment as Trent wasn't paying much attention as he quickly typed on his phone. He was kind of Facebook obsessed, so updating his status was very important.

Wes stopped at looked at Jeff and then back to Trent, 'Mr Nixon!' Wes yelled to Trent.

Trent didn't even look up, he stuck up a middle finger at Wes and carried on with his typing on his phone. Wes was used to such behaviour from Trent so arguing would only waste crucial time that was needed to be spent on the big news so Wes just rolled his eyes and decided to back out of any confrontation with Trent.

'Warblers, we have a new member joining us today' Wes started again, 'please give a warm Warbler welcome to Mr Sebastian Smythe!' Wes said banging his gavel and looking to the heavy wooden door as it opened with a crash and Sebastian sauntered in.

David looked straight to Jeff and stuck out his tongue at him and mouthed the words 'I told you so!' to him.

Jeff rolled his eyes and then went back to looking at the back of Nick's head. His hair was perfect at the back; Jeff wondered how he got it so perfect but again was snapped out of his thoughts by the banging of Wes's gavel.

'I thought I'd join for the eye candy,' Sebastian remarked and added a soft wink to Nick.

Jeff watched him closely and then looked to Nick, Sebastian was up to something and it involved _his _man. Jeff suddenly became possessive and somewhat angry.

David noticed this and turned to Wes, 'well this is great. But we have homework to do and stuff, so another meeting tomorrow? Yes? Ok! Good, see you all then!' David then took Wes's gavel banged it to close the meeting and all Warblers quickly exited. Wes was furious but he could not for the life of him find a way to express it. He just snatched back his gavel and stormed out of the room carrying his many books and his precious gavel.

David grabbed Jeff by the arm and quickly marched him out of the practice room and round the corner. 'I saw that look Jeff! You have to be more careful if you don't want people to know you like… _him_!' David demanded softly so no stray Warblers heard him but Jeff's face was completely red.

'He likes Nick! That's why he's joined because he likes Nick. My Nick.' Jeff said slowly and disjointed. He then ran to his dorm without turning back to see David's empathetic face.

He slammed his heavy door, and much like earlier slipped to the floor. Tears fell from his soft brown eyes. 'Why… why Nick… my whole fucking world…'

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**I don't own Glee or any of its amazing characters!**


	5. Cheer Up Gifts and Mysterious Voices

After moping around for nearly a whole week, which also involved avoiding several Warbler meetings, Sunday came around. Jeff planned on spending the day doing the same thing as Saturday, nothing. However, he wouldn't be so lucky. David had planned something for Jeff - something that would force him to quit feeling sorry for himself. There really was only one other person, other than Nick, that could break Jeff from this depression. Hailey Sterling, Jeff's younger sister. She attended a dance school near California and Jeff only really got to see her at Thanksgiving and Christmas. They were the best of friends and Skyped at least once a week, but recently Hailey had been rather busy. But, somehow, David had managed to pull a few strings to get her to Westerville.

Jeff, still in his boxer shorts, dragged himself to his sofa with a large soda and flicked on his TV. With a large creak his door opened and his head nearly spun off his shoulders.

David stepped in, alone, and smiled at Jeff. 'Oh, it's you.' Jeff muttered in disappointment.

'Dude, I get that you're upset, but you're being unfair to us and to yourself…' David replied joining his friend on the sofa.

Jeff shrugged and changed the channel.

'Well if you're going to be miserable I suppose I shouldn't give you the gift I got for you…' David said walking slowly away grinning. He knew this would interest Jeff, because, come on, who didn't love gifts.

'Gift?' Jeff said in an interested tone and turned his head slowly.

'Yeah, but if you're too upset…' David laughed lightly still slowly walking towards the door.

Jeff jumped up and skipped to David. 'Never too upset for gifts, dude!' Jeff explained jumping excitedly like a puppy.

David laughed, 'wait here then' he said 'and maybe put on some more clothes…' David said looking at Jeff with one eyebrow raised.

Jeff turned a light pink in embarrassment and quickly ran to the bathroom to change. When he returned to his room he found David sat at his breakfast bar. 'Ready?' David asked.

Jeff nodded hard.

David then looked out of Jeff's door and gestured for someone to come in.

A slender blonde girl walked in, she wore tight jeans and pink Doc Martin boots which shone in Jeff's brightly lit room.

'HAILEZ!' Jeff shouted to his sister and ran to her. He then engulfed her in a huge hug.

'I knew this would help, see you later dude!' David laughed shaking his head and then left the pair.

'How are you here? Why aren't you in class?' Jeff asked excited as he released his sister from his tight grasp.

'David explained what happened, and told me the guy you've been crushing on since the 3rd grade! I knew it was him! Why didn't you tell me Jeffrey?' Hailey demanded 'I can't believe it! As your favourite sibling I should have known!'

'Hailey, you're my only sibling…' Jeff laughed softly.

'All the more reason for you to have told me! I told _you_ I liked _your_ stupid friend!' Hailey hissed and then screwed up her face. 'I wanna meet this Nick, I haven't seen him for ages! I wanna make sure he's still good enough for my little Jeffie!' Hailey giggled as she, on the tips of her toes, pinched Jeff's cheeks.

Jeff batted away his sisters hands, 'oh little Jeffie now?' Jeff mimicked as he stole his sisters phone from her open bag and held it up in the air.

Hailey shoved her hands to her hips and tapped her foot on the wooden floor. 'Gimmie it Jeff!' she then jumped to reach it.

'Hey, you shouldn't be mean to your adorable sister!' a mysterious voice spoke from the open door.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes~<strong>

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys!**

**Please favourite, review and everything! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters~**


End file.
